Each Other's Guardian
by Mewone
Summary: Ralts was never the bravest Pokemon in Treasure Town.  Still, when he gains his first friend, will it cause his family to be lost forever?  Rated K-plus for slight blood and romance.  MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!
1. Chapter 1: Bondage

**Hello, people of the World Wide Web! My name is Mewone, and you have just stepped into the realm of my first fanfiction ever! This story is set right after the complete end of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, and follows the family of Gallade, one of the three members of the legendary Team Raider.**

**Note: I do not own Pokemon. Even though it would be so cool if I did, I don't.**

**

* * *

**

"Aaaaaah! Mom-meeeeeeeeee!" Ralts cried, running away from some unknown terror as fast as his little legs would carry him. Gardevoir, his mother (and also the only Shiny Pokemon in all of Treasure Town), was so startled at his shriek that she nearly dropped the plate she was cleaning, only to save it in the nick of time by using Psychic to make it levitate. She placed it on the countertop, and ran outside her house on the beach.

"What's wrong, Ralts?" she replied, scooping him up in her arms.

"The Poochyena are chasing me again!" he sniveled, cowering in her arms. "They saw me walking by and just started chasing me for no reason!"

Gardevoir then looked up from Ralts to see Team Poochy standing up on the cliff facing her house. Team Poochy was a regular exploration team in Treasure Town, where they lived. She gave them a warning by glaring at them.

They got the hint immediately. "What?" the lead Poochyena asked. "Did we do something wrong? We were only playing tag with him."

Gardevoir sighed, still clutching Ralts in her arms. This was typical for Ralts to do, since he was one of the shyest Pokemon in Treasure Town. "It's okay, Ralts," she comforted him. "They were only playing a game with you."

Ralts didn't even look up from his crying. Gardevoir set him down onto the silky soft sand. She told him, "You don't want to be acting like this when Daddy gets here, do you? He doesn't like seeing an explorer's son crying." Ralts' father, Gallade, was one of the three members of the legendary Team Raider, along with Rhyperior and Roserade.

Ralts' crying began to slow down at this comment, but it took another full minute for it to stop completely. When his tears finally ceased, he asked, "Mommy, why do I have to be so shy?"

Gardevoir responded with the same phrase she said every time. "I told you, all Ralts are shy at first. It's just a trait of our species." But Ralts was worse than most other Ralts. His fears were more lucid and terrifying, and they had lasted far longer than they should normally.

"I'm back!" Gallade walked down the path to the house, but stopped when he saw Gardevoir on her knees, talking to Ralts. "Oh dear. Did he have another fright?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Gardevoir replied, getting up off the ground. She walked over and hugged Gallade. "I missed you," she said in a dreamy tone.

"I missed you, too," Gallade responded, wrapping his bladed arms around her. "I need to tell you something, honey."

"What is it?" she said, not looking up.

"It's about Empoleon, my training buddy. He was badly injured in a battle with Team AWD. Weavile snuck up behind him and slashed his back with a Shadow Claw." Gallade let go of Gardevoir and looked her in the eyes. "He may be permanently paralyzed."

Gardevoir's eyes started to water at the news. "This is why I am so happy when you come home each day. Time may be fixed, and Darkrai defeated, but the dungeons are no less dangerous than three Team AWDs." She placed her head back on his shoulders. "I can't stop worrying about everything. About Ralts not having any real friends. About what new evil is trying to destroy the world. About how you might come home in a wheelchair one day, or even worse, a cask…" She couldn't finish the sentence before bursting out in tears.

Ralts had absorbed all this information, and had pieced together a plan. _If I find myself a best friend tomorrow, it'll prove to Mom that I'm not shy anymore, and she'll have one less thing to worry about,_ he thought. _But who won't be scary enough for me to actually hang around long enough to like them?_

Gallade walked the both of them inside. Unbeknownst to all three of them, there was a fourth Pokemon listening to not only their conversation, but their thoughts as well. The only thing that the three could've noticed of it was a slight shadow seemingly without an object to cast it. As dusk fell, the Pokemon teleported away, ready to go along with Ralts' plan.

* * *

The next day, Ralts set out to Treasure Town to put his plan into action. He tried to make friends with everyone, but was too afraid of them all to speak up. The shopkeepers all were too old and strong, the rescue teams' moves were too scary, and even Azurill scared Ralts when he almost jumped on Ralts' head. However, the shadow from last evening was still following him, and when Ralts was alone on the beach, it put its own plan into action.

"Hello."

Ralts jumped. The voice he heard came out of nowhere, and he started to panic.

"Don't run away again. I won't hurt you."

That didn't comfort Ralts at all. He started to run to his house, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. This made him freak out, but he had to be brave. "If you won-n't hurt m-mme, can you at least yoursss-self?" Ralts stuttered.

The invisible Pokemon laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh, but the type of laugh that someone has at a joke. It seemed to calm Ralts down a bit, but he still was shaking like a Tangrowth's vines.

"Alright. If it will comfort you, I will." As if by magic, a small, pink, cat-like Pokemon appeared floating in midair about a stone's throw away from Ralts. The sight of the small, and rather cute, Pokemon floating in midair completely dispersed Ralts' fears.

"Hello," Ralts said, his eyes peering out from underneath his shaggy green hair. "My name is Ralts."

"Hi, Ralts," the mysterious Pokemon said. "Do you want to play a game of hide-and-seek?"

Ralts' face lit up. "Sure," he responded. "By the way, what's your name?"

The mystery Pokemon smiled. "My name is Mew."

* * *

"I'm home!" Gallade yelled, as he walked in the door of his home on the beach. Gardevoir was sitting down on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, and her two best friends, Froslass and Roserade, were sitting at the small coffee table in the living room, talking to each other.

"Welcome home, honey," Gardevoir answered, placing her cup of herbal tea down on the island. "Ralts isn't back, yet, from Treasure Town."

"I'm sure he's fine," Gallade said, comforting her. He then turned his attention to his teammate, Roserade. "Roserade, why are you here?"

She responded, "Rhyperior wasn't feeling well, so he told me to take the day off. I was going to tell you, but you disappeared."

"So I could've skipped sentry duty at the guild today?" he said in disbelief. "Dang it!" He slammed his Treasure Bag down on the floor and sat down next to Gardevoir.

"Not to change the subject or anything," Froslass piped in, "but why do you keep that little charm around your neck?"

"This?" Gallade picked up the yellow, star-shaped crystal in his hand that he always kept on a chain around his neck. "It was a gift from a Pokemon."

"Gardevoir?"

"No, someone in a dungeon."

"What does it do?"

Gallade looked up. "That's too valuable to tell."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ralts burst through the open door of the house, all happy and breathless. "I made a new friend today! His name is Mew!"

Gallade and Gardevoir looked at each other. This was obviously a joke of Ralts', but they decided to play along. Gardevoir said, "Alright, what did you two do today?"

"We met on the beach on the other side of Sharpedo Bluff, and he asked me to play hide and seek with him," Ralts said, not slowing down a beat. "I found him twice, and then we played chase. Then we saw Lapras out on the water and we asked him to give us a ride. We sailed around for a little bit…"

_This kid has one active imagination,_ said Gallade to Gardevoir telepathically. _It actually sounds like he has the legendary Mew as a friend._

_I know,_ Gardevoir telepathed back. _Isn't it cute how he made up an imaginary friend?_ She smiled the filled-with-pure-happiness smile Gallade hadn't seen since she first held Ralts after he was born, and he smiled back.

"Do you want to see him?" Ralts finished.

Froslass stood up. "I would. In fact, I think all of us would like to see Mew." She winked at Gallade and Gardevoir.

"Okay!" Ralts said, excited. He turned around. "Mew! Where are you?"

"Here I am!"

The voice made everyone in the house jump, even Ralts, who noticed that the voice came from inside the house. As if by magic again, Mew gradually appeared floating in the middle of the kitchen, right above the island. Everyone in the house was awestruck. Here, floating right in front of them was the legendary Pokemon Mew!

Mew was puzzled. "Umm… are you all okay?" he asked.

Gallade was the first to break out of the trance. "I… am honored to meet you, mighty Mew," he said in a respectful tone as he bent to one knee.

Gardevoir was next to snap out of the trance. "I think I saw you earlier today," she remembered. "Lapras was out on the water with Ralts, but I mistook you for a Skitty." She snapped to attention. "No offense."

Mew smiled. "None taken. I am cute and cuddly."

Roserade and Froslass broke out of the haze simultaneously. Roserade said to Ralts, "You weren't kidding."

Ralts was shocked. "You thought I was kidding?"

Roserade decided to leave it at that.

The commotion in the house grew until everyone was talking at the same time, mainly questions to Mew. _This is even better than the imaginary friend I was thinking of,_ Gardevoir telepathed to Gallade in all the noise. _I will never forget this moment._ A single tear of happiness rolled down Gardevoir's cheek.

Gallade embraced her in his arms. _I know, _he telepathed, in a calm and collected tone. _Just like the day I met you._

_

* * *

_

**Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnd… Bam! First chapter is complete! Yes, Mr. Non-Believer in Seattle, Washington, I said FIRST. This story is going to be a five-part one, and it is going to be awesome!**

**Please review. I can't handle my first fanfic ever not getting any reviews…*cries***


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

**Hello again! Mewone is BACK! With another issue of my story!**

**I am so syked about Black and White coming out soon! Sadly, I will not be using fifth generation Pokemon in this story, due to the fact that I have it all planned out already.**

**Once again: I do not own Pokemon. Unfortunately for me, that is.**

* * *

Months passed since that fateful day, and during that time, Treasure Town grew in fame as the home of the legendary Pokemon Mew. Ralts also grew in stature, growing braver and braver, to the point of gaining friends other than Mew, such as Marill and Azurill, the Poochyena, and even most of the guild members. He had never been so happy. But one day, Ralts was in the guild talking to Chimecho and Sunflora when a deafening crash sounded.

"Wha… what was that?" Sunflora asked, puzzled.

As if to answer her, everyone heard Loudred, one of the sentries, screaming, "RED ALERT! RED ALERT! HOSTILE POKEMON HAVE FORCED ENTRY INTO THE GUILD! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Ralts hadn't been so terrified since a rampaging Gyarados almost killed him with a Hyper Beam attack two years ago. Everyone in the guild was gearing up for a massive fight, and he was the only one who showed any fear.

"Come on!" Chimecho said to him. "We need to protect the guild!" Reluctantly, Ralts agreed, and stood up, still shaking like a leaf.

Just then, dozens of Ghost type Pokemon, ranging from Haunter and Gastly to Duskull and Dusclops burst through the ceiling, chanting, "Show us Mewone! Show us Mewone!"

"Attack!" cried the guild's apprentices, and the fight was on. Sunflora was knocking away Duskull after Duskull with Razor Leaf, Croagunk was shooting Sludge Bombs at Dusclops, Chatot was hitting Gastly in rapid fire with Aerial Ace, and Chimecho was stunning all the Haunter with Psychic. In all the confusion, Ralts managed to sneak out of the guild, and started running for his life back home.

"Help!" he cried. "Mom-meeeeeeee!"

Gardevoir flinched and dropped the glass she was cleaning, but this time she didn't try to catch it with Psychic, and was halfway to the door before it shattered on the floor with a crash. She hadn't heard Ralts scream like that since before he met Mew, and even then not with this kind of urgency in his voice.

"Ralts!" she yelled, running toward him faster than she had ever run before. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Ghosts!" Ralts shrieked, with terror deep in his voice. "They attacked the guild! My friends need help now!"

Gardevoir scooped him up in her arms, and started to run up the hill towards the guild, her ball-gown-like dress fluttering in the wind. When they got to the guild, most of the Ghost types were flying away. Gardevoir refused to let that happen, and fired a pair of Energy Ball attacks straight at the now-fleeing attackers, knocking down two Dusclops. As the Ghost types flew away into the clouds, Ralts spotted Gallade, and he jumped out of Gardevoir's arms to rush over to him.

"Ralts!" Gallade cried, glad that his darling son was safe. "What in the world happened here?"

"I don't know!" he replied. "They just attacked without a good reason, chanting something about 'Mewone'!"

"'Mewone'?" Gardevoir asked.

"Yes, but I've never heard of that type of Pokemon."

"Wait," Gallade said. "'Mewone'? That must mean…" He froze in shock as he realized the truth. "Oh, by Arceus! Mew! We need to go find him! Now!"

The family followed Ralts to where he last saw Mew, but Mew himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you absolutely sure this is where you last saw Mew, honey?" Gardevoir asked Ralts, in an uneasy tone.

"Positive," he replied, confident in his answer. "I remember he was on this beach staring out into the ocean for some reason."

"I guess we'll need to search everywhere, then," Gallade inferred.

* * *

They all split up, with Ralts searching all of Treasure Town, Gardevoir searching in the Beach Cave, and Gallade exploring Apple Woods. However, even with the group effort, no one even saw a glimpse of what they even thought might be Mew.

"I can't believe we searched every nook and cranny of this area and not even a whisker of Mew showed up," Ralts said disappointed, walking back to his house with his mom and dad.

"I know," Gardevoir concurred. "He just disappeared without a trace."

"I hope we see him again."

"AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The entire family of Psychic types jumped. The scream that they heard came from directly on top of Sharpedo Bluff. _That's impossible,_ Ralts thought. _I already checked all of the bluffs._

Nonetheless, he turned around with his parents, just to see a panicking Mew streaking toward them, who then collided with Ralts, sending the both of them flying back before landing softly on the sand with a thud.

"Mew?" Ralts said, dazed. "What in Arceus' name was that for?"

"It's MEWTWO!" Mew said, still in a panic. "He found out where I was staying and is out on a warpath toward me!"

Gallade and Gardevoir were shocked. Did he just say Mewtwo, the evil, genetically altered clone of Mew? "Wait," Gallade said. "Does this have anything to do with the attack on the guild a few hours ago?"

"Of course! When I found out about the attack, I flew over to the guild, and he was standing directly in front of it! In fact, the Ghost types left the guild as soon as he took off after me, as if the guild attack was nothing but bait!"

"When you put it like that, it probably was," Gardevoir said, agreeing. "But what I don't get is WHY Mewtwo is out for your blood."

"Well, I don't really know," Mew said, finally picking himself up off of Ralts. "I think it has something to do with him just being a copy of me."

"MEWONE!"

The voice was deep and malicious, like the Pokemon speaking had no emotions whatsoever. Suddenly, a large, bipedal, purple beast slammed down onto the sand, sending shockwaves through it that made all the other Psychics teeter back and forth. The beast looked up, and when its eyes met Mew's, they seemed to boil with hate.

"Gak…!" Mew choked out. "Mewtwo…!"

Mewtwo cackled sinisterly. "At long last," he began, in his deep and threatening voice, "your luck has run out, Mewone. When I rid the world of you for good, I shall be the original for once! I will finally be able to call myself Mew! I will finally be able to live my life not knowing that I am just a copy of some worthless excuse for a legend!"

Gardevoir became angry at this remark. "Says the Pokemon who can't feel any emotion but hate!" she badmouthed him.

"Oh please," Mewtwo said, with a sinister smile on his face. "You all aren't even a threat to me now." With this, he simply flung Gardevoir and Gallade aside with Psychic, and threw both Mew and Ralts into a rock with the same move. Ralts cowered up with Mew as the hulking beast walked closer and closer.

"Move," Mewtwo said, in a stern voice directed at Ralts. "I only want the Mew."

"No."

Everyone around him was shocked with the response. Gardevoir, still partially on the ground, dropped her jaw in disbelief. Gallade, also on the ground, was staring straight at Mewtwo with his "what-the-heck-did-he-say" look on his face. But no one was more surprised than Ralts, considering the fact that HE was the one that said "no", and was completely freaking out.

"You dare argue with me?" Mewtwo said, fuming over Ralts' response. Then, suddenly, his expression changed to a sinister glare. "I see now. You think I'm above killing a child to get my way, don't you?"

Ralts swallowed hard.

"Well, I'M NOT!" Mewtwo snapped, reverting back to his enraged expression. "I told you to move for your own good, and you didn't heed my warning whatsoever! So now, I guess at least Mew will have a friend to join him during the afterlife with Giratina." He charged up two Shadow Balls, one in each hand, to strike the final blow. His voice changed back to his stern tone. "Any last words?"

Ralts tried to run, but his legs were stiff. He tried to be brave, but couldn't find the thoughts. He tried to speak, but his mouth was as if someone had placed a Banette's zipper over it. The one thing that filled his mind was pure fear, and it prevented him from doing anything else but to cower in front of the beast that, for him and his buddy, meant certain death, and he knew there was no escape.

Mewtwo smiled an evil smile. "Very well, then," he chuckled. He raised his left arm to fire the first Shadow Ball. "Say hello to Giratina there for me."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly, Gardevoir leaped in front of Ralts and Mew, shielding them from harm, just as soon as Mewtwo heaved the first attack at the two.

The next scene that followed would play in slow motion for Ralts and Gallade for the rest of their lives.

Mewtwo pummeled Gardevoir with about a half dozen Shadow Ball attacks, one after the other, before firing a Hyper Beam directly at her, impacting right across her chest. The resulting blow sent her flying backwards, overtop of Ralts and Mew, before smashing into the cliff face on the opposite side of the beach, and crumpled to the ground, face-first.

"GARDEVOIR!" Gallade screamed, as he got to his feet. He raced over to Gardevoir, and flipped her over onto her back. He recoiled in horror at what he saw.

Gardevoir had multiple cuts across her face, arms and her left leg, but the main injury to her was a foot-long gash on her chest, intersecting part of her emotion-sensing fin, and was slowly leaking blood.

"Gardevoir?" Gallade asked, trying to shake Gardevoir awake. "Gardevoir, are you there? Gardevoir?"

No response.

"Gardevoir! Please! Don't leave me now! Please!" Gallade's eyes welled up with tears. "Please…"

He set Gardevoir back down onto the bloodstained sand as a single tear ran down his face. He knew the truth: the sad, sad truth.

Gardevoir was dead.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't... What? It's over? Oh.**

**Okay, first of all, no death threats over what just happened. I do, however, take threats for other people (if you can call Mewtwo a person), so feel free to do them for him. Just don't take a tank to my house. Otherwise the story will never get done.**

**Please review! *sees angry mob outside door and stares at them* ...DON'T KILL ME! *disappears in puff of smoke***


	3. Chapter 3: Personal

**Okay, due to the fact that I am still paranoid that someone is going to lob a grenade at me over what happened last chapter, I will not say where my location is. However, I managed to grab my laptop, so here is the next chapter. Hopefully, it will appease some of you less-than-amused fans.**

**No, I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did, so that I could get Black and White earlier than all you other people.

* * *

**

"She saved us," Mew said with respect and awe. "She took her own life just to save us, and she barely even knows me."

"…Mommy?" Ralts said, in a voice inaudible to everyone around him, even Mew, who he still had curled up next to for protection.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, signaling that even he felt a little bit of respect for Gardevoir's sacrifice, but it quickly disappeared.

Gallade was oblivious to all three of them. He was too busy grieving over Gardevoir's death, kneeling down next to her body and starting to cry. _Why_, he thought, still crying. _Why now, and why her? She was the one concerned that __**I**__ would be the one coming home in a coffin, and now I've lost her! It's…it's…_

"Humph," Mewtwo grunted, his respect for Gardevoir now gone. "How stupid. She only delayed the inevitable."

_…Because of that STUPID MEWTWO! _Gallade stopped crying as he realized the source of his loss. Mewtwo had the capability to stop his barrage of attacks, and did he? Not at all! As his want for vengeance grew, his eyes started to glow deep red, the color of the blood Mewtwo had spilled.

Mewtwo turned back to Ralts and Mew, who were trying to crawl away under the radar. "Now," he began, making the two freeze in their tracks as he charged up two more Shadow Ball attacks. "Where were we?"

Suddenly, a stray rock flying through the air blindsided Mewtwo, causing him to fly overtop of Ralts and Mew and crash into the cliff closest to Treasure Town, pinning him to the wall and harmlessly dispersing the two Shadow Balls into thin air. As he peeled himself off the wall, he heard something being thrown behind him. He turned around- just in time to see another rock plow into his face, smashing him back into the cliff. As the dust cleared, he opened his eyes, and saw where all the rocks were coming from.

Gallade, now seething with want of revenge, was hurling boulders as big as he was at Mewtwo like they were nothing but basketballs. When Gallade threw the next rock, though, Mewtwo had time to react, and deflected the rock safely into the ocean with Psychic.

"You…!" Gallade growled, fuming, his eyes glowing blood red. "You…! You… killed Gardevoir!" Gallade started marching toward Mewtwo as the cloned Pokemon was prying himself off the wall.

"So what?" Mewtwo said, in his now uninterested tone. "Get over it."

Gallade's want of revenge transformed into sheer rage at this comment, and dashed forward, catching Mewtwo in a chokehold with Psychic.

"You killed my love and you don't even care?" Gallade raged, his eyes glowing brighter than before. "How low can you go?"

"I wasn't… trying… to kill her…" Mewtwo said between gasps for breath. "I… was trying… to kill… the… little brat!"

That was it. The straw that broke the Camerupt's back. Gallade's hate of Mewtwo grew so intense, and so severe, that his eyes glowed blood red, fire orange, and sulfur yellow so it seemed that his eyes were actually on fire. He then tightened his psychic grip on Mewtwo's neck, causing the legendary Pokemon to start wheezing.

"THAT 'LITTLE BRAT' IS MY SON!" Gallade threatened, rage deep in his voice. Then his eyes narrowed to little slits, like an Arbok's, and he said, "By the time I'm done with you, you won't need to worry about destroying Mew. Know why?"

Mewtwo couldn't speak for lack of air, so just shook his head.

"Because I'm going to make sure that you NEVER LIVE TO SEE IT HAPPEN!" Gallade screamed in his face. With these words, Gallade flung him faster than a Ninjask flies straight at the rock cliff on the side where Gardevoir was, actually making Mewtwo shatter _through_ a rock pillar, and impacted on the rock wall, embedding Mewtwo at least a foot into the cliff's face. Then, he used another Psychic to pull Mewtwo back towards him, and a split second before they collided, caught Mewtwo straight in the face with a Slash, sending the legendary down to the ground.

When the dust cleared, Gallade was standing over top of Mewtwo, his bladed arms extended to their full, lethal length, with blood already staining their green edges wine red. Mewtwo had a gash over his left eye where the Slash had impacted, and if he hadn't closed his eyes at the time, he would've lost his eye completely.

"Get up!" Gallade barked. "I ain't through with you!"

Instead of getting up, Mewtwo instead sucker punched Gallade with a Psychic, causing Gallade to be in the position that Mewtwo was originally in.

"THAT'S IT!" Mewtwo raged, infuriated. "NOBODY STRIKE ME AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!" He charged up a Hyper Beam attack to destroy Gallade once and for all. "NO ONE ON THIS BEACH IS GETTING OUT ALIVE, TODAY!" Mewtwo lowered his voice to a whisper. "And that includes your 'precious' son, too."

"No…" Gallade mumbled, not able to get up.

"No last words?" Mewtwo said; the same sinister smile on his face he had right before he killed Gardevoir. "A gentleman to the end. How noble."

Suddenly, Mewtwo's Hyper Beam attack just seemed to fizzle out.

"What the…" Mewtwo said, noticing that he wasn't able to charge another move in its place. Then, all of a sudden, Mewtwo was wracked with a terrible headache, one that would make a Psyduck cringe.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Mewtwo screamed; his head feeling like it was about to explode. "What in blazes is…!"

He stopped the sentence short when he realized the cause of the two problems.

Ralts.

* * *

Ralts had used Disable on Mewtwo to disable his Hyper Beam, and was now attacking him with a Confusion attack with all the strength he had in his little body, an angry scowl on his usually happy face.

"Get away from my dad, you murderer!" Ralts yelled, as if to avenge his mother's death.

"Ralts!" Gallade said, trying to tell him that he should run. But he didn't. He realized that his son was trying to _help_ him defeat Mewtwo, and didn't waste any time getting up and blasting Mewtwo away with a powerful Psycho Cut, causing Mewtwo to fly over top of Ralts and land on the sand with a loud thud.

"Ralts!" Gallade said, charging the now downed Mewtwo. "Get Mew!"

Ralts looked around. "He's gone!" he yelled in astonishment.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had caught Gallade with a Shadow Ball attack, causing him to fly backward into the wall. Mewtwo's victory didn't last long though, as an invisible attack knocked him off his feet.

Mew had snuck up on Mewtwo with Shadow Force, and then slammed Mewtwo in the head with an Iron Tail (being the ancestor of all Pokemon, Mew knew every move possible, and could use any of them at will).

"Take that!" Mew yelled, as Ralts smacked himself in the face with embarresment. All three of the Psychics crowded around the once-again downed Mewtwo, only to be blown away by a sneaky Dark Pulse attack, sending Gallade flying into a rock, giving him a mild concussion.

However, Mewtwo barely had time to get up off the ground before being pummeled by Gallade with Close Combat, knocking Mewtwo near senseless. With his face lacerated, his body bruised and cut, and his arms and legs beaten and sore, Mewtwo knew he had to destroy Gallade soon, or else he would collapse from sheer exhaustion.

"This is much more difficult than I imagined it would be," Mewtwo moaned, clutching his bruised and sore chest.

Gallade laughed. "It ain't over yet," he intimidated. Mewtwo responded with a flurry of Shadow Ball attacks, forcing Gallade to counter them with Psycho Cut. Mewtwo saw his chance, and rushed in to nail Gallade with Drain Punch, thus refreshing his energy a bit.

Ralts then stepped in and started to wave his hands in the air, causing two greenish Psycho Cut-like scythes to appear in midair. Driven by some unknown force, he the flipped both of his arms out forward, causing multiple scythes to magically appear from the first two, like they were copying themselves. Mewtwo tried to dodge, but to no avail, as the scythes just seemed to home in on him, and struck him like a storm of knives.

"Sweet!" Ralts said, surprised at his own power. "I think I just learned Magical Leaf!"

Gallade was too busy pummeling Mewtwo with another Close Combat to care at the moment. After knocking Mewtwo to the ground for the umpteenth time, Gallade's rage was starting to fade, and his fatigue was starting to show.

Mewtwo noticed this, and took a pot shot at him with Drain Punch. However, the attack fizzled out before impact (courtesy of Ralts' Disable), causing Mewtwo to just sprain his hand on impact. Gallade then picked up Mewtwo with Psychic again, and for the first time, noticed that Mewtwo was absolutely terrified.

"Please!" Mewtwo screamed. "Don't choke me again!"

Gallade chuckled, possibly mocking Mewtwo's sinister laugh. "You WISH I was going to choke you," he said, his voice down to a barely audible whisper.

He then flung Mewtwo into one of the cliffs, letting him receive the full impact, before doing the same with the opposite cliff, and again with a third cliff, before yanking Mewtwo (who was now barely conscious) back toward him, letting Mew strike him with an uppercut-like Iron Tail. Gallade then felt himself being filled with some sort of primordial energy, and without fully recognizing it, he leapt up into the air, charging up a Slash attack for the final blow.

But something about this move was different. Instead of gaining a white glow on his blade, it began to glow in multiple colors, changing and shifting. As he reached Mewtwo in the air, something took over him, causing him to swing his arm-blade around so fast that it would make a Ninjask's head spin, and gashed not only Mewtwo, but space itself. This caused Mewtwo to be sucked into the void, which then closed in a blinding explosion of light.

As Gallade landed, the energy he had obtained left him, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

He said four words before he blacked out. "Goodbye, and good riddance."

* * *

**Okay, did that settle the score that Gallade had with Mewtwo or what? (Please don't say "or what" out of sarcasm. That's MY line.)**

**And NO, Gallade is NOT dead. He's just out of energy to fight: you know, like what happens in the games when the Pokemon run out of HP. That's why I said "blacked out".**

**The next chapter is what I call the "make it or break it" chapter. The event that happens in Chapter 4 will decide the fate of the timeline itself, and, let me tell you, it is NOT going to be a bust.**

**Review! So that I can tell whether or not I can come out of hiding or not! Seriously, it's kinda scary in here! And dark!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wishes

**You all are probably wondering how I am churning out these chapters so quickly. The thing is, I'd _already finished _this story at the time that I started it, so you all are getting a lot more in less time.**

**As I said last chapter, this is the "make it or break it" chapter of the story. You all remember that little charm Gallade keeps around his neck from the first chapter? Well, you're gonna learn what it is now. And it. Is. AWESOME.**

**Sadly for me, I do not own Pokemon. Well, maybe not now, but someday I might... Just might...**

* * *

Ralts and Mew were absolutely dumbfounded. Had Gallade just used the legendary move Spatial Rend on Mewtwo? They stood in a trance for a full minute before Ralts snapped to attention, and saw his dad collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted and unconscious.

"Don't just float there!" Ralts cried at Mew, who was still in the trance. "Help me wake up my dad!"

Mew shook his head as he regained his awareness, and the two rushed over to Gallade's side, but no matter what they did, Gallade simply would not wake up.

"What should we do?" Mew asked Ralts, only to turn his head and see he wasn't there. Instead, Ralts was running out of the house, holding something that looked like a high-tech spray bottle.

"It's a Potion," Ralts said, explaining what the item was before Mew could even ask. "Dad said that if you spray it on someone who is barely conscious, it will restore their health slightly. And THIS…" He pulled out a small diamond-like object from his pocket. "…is a Revive. It will bring Pokemon back out of a coma."

Ralts then crushed the Revive in his hand and sprinkled the dust over Gallade. He then followed up with spraying him with the Potion until it had nothing left in it. Then they waited.

Nothing.

More nothing.

Still more nothing.

Then, about three minutes after Ralts had applied the Revive and Potion to his dad, Gallade's eyebrows started to twitch slightly.

"Ugh…" Gallade moaned, starting to get up off the ground. "What hit me…?"

Mew and Ralts noticed that his eyes weren't glowing with hate anymore. "Dad!" Ralts screamed out of joy. "You're okay!"

"Ralts?" Gallade said, slowly becoming more and more aware of what had just happened. Unfortunately, he also regained memory of Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir!" he cried out of shock. "Where is she?"

Ralts hung his head in sorrow and pointed across the beach to Gardevoir's lifeless body, still in the same position that Gallade had put her in earlier.

"Gardevoir!" Gallade cried, rushing over to her body. As soon as he saw the gash on her chest, he remembered Gardevoir's sacrifice.

"Oh, Gardevoir…" He bent to his knees as he said this, tears about to overflow. "Why…?"

Gallade then started to openly cry, making no effort to conceal it from Mew or his son. Ralts then walked over to him, tears running down his face as well.

"Dad?" he said in a calm but sad voice. "I've never seen you cry before."

Gallade picked his face up out of his hands, showing a face and palms covered in tears.

"I… I know, son," Gallade said, sadness deep in his normally cool and collected voice. "But in this situation…" He turned his head away from Ralts. "…even a Porygon would… cry." He then returned to crying over Gardevoir's death.

Even Mew showed signs of grieving. He had his head hung low and his tail was limp and lifeless, like the tail itself was depressed.

Ralts put his arm around Gallade. "…*sniff*…I wish Mom was back," he sniveled.

Gallade abruptly stopped crying. "Wait," he said, referring to Ralts. "Say that again."

Ralts was confused, but obeyed his father. "I said that I wished Mom was back so I could be with her again."

Gallade had a look of deep thought on his face. "Wish…" he pondered, before his face suddenly lit up. "Wish! That's it!" He scooped up Ralts in his arms and started to hug him. "Son! You're a genius!"

Ralts was confused and scared at the same time. Had his dad finally gone insane after losing his mom? He decided to chance it.

"Um… all I said was 'wish'," he said, in a puzzled tone. "How does that help?"

"Because, Ralts!" Gallade said, his face back into his normally cheery expression. "You gave me an idea about how we can get Gardevoir back!"

Yep. He'd lost it. "What does 'wish' have to do with anything?" Ralts asked, still not following him.

"I'll tell you," Gallade said, placing Ralts on the sand and turning to face Mew. "Mew?"

"Yes?" Mew responded, perking up.

"Remember the day we first met you?"

"Well of course I do!"

"How long were you in the house before we noticed you were here?"

"Technically, I revealed myself…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Okay! Well, I was in there when you got home."

"Perfect! Now, remember the conversation I had with Froslass?"

"About the necklace?"

"Bingo!" Gallade pointed to Mew like a game show host would. "That necklace was given to me by a special Pokemon in the Millennium Cavern."

"Who?" Ralts asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Jirachi."

* * *

"What?" Ralts said incredulously. "The Wishmaker?"

"Yep. The necklace she gave me was that same necklace I wore all the time. She called it the Comet Piece. It had the power to grant me one wish, and me alone. I never used it, since I couldn't think of anything I couldn't live without." Gallade looked down at Gardevoir's limp body, and tears started to well up in his eyes. "Now I can."

"But why aren't you wearing it now?" Mew added.

"Don't be daft," Gallade said, reaching for the necklace. "I've got it right he-"

He didn't grab anything. Gallade looked down at his chest.

"IT'S GONE!" he shouted, panic in his voice. "QUICKLY! FIND THE COMET PIECE NOW!"

Everyone searched the entire beach, but found nothing. Gallade was flabbergasted. Had Mewtwo taken it away from him and hidden it? Fearing the worst, he sat down next to Gardevoir's body and cried. Then, he thought he saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye, next to Gardevoir's head.

The Comet Piece. Gardevoir was wearing it. He had forgotten it at the house when he left that morning; so she put it on to remind her of him.

"Gardevoir…" Gallade said, sincerely. "Even in death, you're still looking out for me."

He plucked the Comet Piece from the string that held it in place, and held it against his chest. Then, with all of his sincerity, he wished.

"Hey," Mew said to Ralts, pointing at the sky. "Look, a shooting star. It appeared right as your dad wished."

"You're right," Ralts said. "But wait. Is it coming closer?"

It indeed was. The shooting star was coming closer and closer to them, and was soon hovering right overtop of Gardevoir's body, turning out to be roughly the size of a baseball. It started to glow, brighter and brighter, before breaking into literal stardust, showering Gardevoir with it.

Nothing happened.

A minute had passed and nothing had happened, still.

By the five-minute mark, Gallade was having doubts that it worked, until he thought he saw Gardevoir's mouth twitch.

"…Gardevoir?" he asked.

He waited.

"…Huh?" a voice said, weakly.

Gallade was flooded with happiness as he realized whose voice it was that he heard.

Gardevoir's.

"Gardevoir?" he said, not believing what he heard. "Is that you?"

Gardevoir's eyes slowly started to flutter open as she regained energy. "Gallade?" she asked, and turned her head see him.

"Gardevoir!" Gallade shouted joyfully. "You're alive!"

"Gallade!" Gardevoir was now fully conscious and was overjoyed at seeing Gallade again.

"Mom!" Ralts said, rushing toward her, catching her in a gleeful bear hug.

"Ralts!" Gardevoir said, hugging her son back. "I missed you two so much! I thought I would never see you two again!"

"The same with us," Gallade said romantically.

Gardevoir let go of Ralts, who ran back to Mew's side. Gallade leaned in closer.

"I will never let go of you again," he said. "Promise."

"Neither will I," Gardevoir agreed, and Gallade caught her in a tender embrace before they kissed, both overjoyed at being able to hold each other in their arms once more.

The romantic display had other effects on Mew and Ralts, however. Mew, feeling like he was intruding on their romantic moment, blushed with embarresment and promptly turned around, trying not to watch.

Ralts, though, had a slightly more direct route. He tilted his head down, blocking his eyes from view, and wrinkled up his nose (or, at least where his nose would be if he had one) in mild disgust. He never took his grin off of his face, though.

After Gallade and Gardevoir's "recollection make-out" (as Ralts described it years later), they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love you, and I always will," Gallade promised.

"Even after we both die?" Gardevoir asked, knowing the answer already.

"In heaven, love lasts forever," Gallade said, shedding tears of joy.

"Then this must be heaven," Gardevoir confirmed, embracing Gallade in her arms.

* * *

**HA HA! FINALLY! YOU ALL ARE HAPPY AGAIN! VICTORY DANCE TIME! *starts dancing***

**Well, was that chapter what I said it would be? Yes, yes it was. Hooray! Gardevoir is alive again! Ralts has both of his parents again! Yes, I am rambling on and on! But who cares!**

**Now you all can learn a grand little secret I had cooked up about the story: there will be _two alternate_ sequels to this story. The next one will follow the storyline as is. The third story, however, has a little twist: Mewtwo destroys the Comet Piece. You'll see how Ralts will cope without his mother to guide him.**

**Review! No, really! I used my Comet Piece to wish for more reviews! So you must! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

**Sorry about the week-long hiatus for this story. I was too busy enjoying my new Pokemon White Version game to remember this until it was too late. Well, here is the final chapter of the story (finally!)!**

**Blah blah blah... don't own Pokemon... blah blah blah... you've heard this story before...

* * *

**

"Squawk! Are you all insane?" Chatot said, referring to Gallade, Ralts, and Mew. "Why in the name of Arceus would you dare battle Mewtwo?"

"I don't know," Gallade said, holding an icepack to his skull. The entire family was in Wigglytuff's Guild, recovering from their battle with Mewtwo the day before. "I guess my love for Gardevoir just took over."

"You could've been killed!" Chatot scolded, not caring a bit for what he just said. "Just look at yourselves now!"

He had a point. All four of the Psychics had multiple injuries. Mew was the least dinged up, but somehow managed to receive a broken tail, which was now partially wrapped in a cast. The rest of his injuries were minor, mainly scuffs and small cuts. Ralts was in worse condition, not having any broken bones, but his green "helmet" had a large piece taken out of it, showing one of Ralts' eyes underneath. That same eye had a large slash underneath it, which was now stitched up. The rest of his injuries were basically other smaller cuts and bruises.

Gallade was far worse. Aside from having multiple nicks and chips taken out of his arms' blades, he was holding an icepack to his head because of his concussion, had a dislocated shoulder, a torn arm muscle, and a broken ankle. He also had a black eye from Mewtwo's Drain Punch.

Gardevoir was, by far, the worst of the four. She had so many bandages and casts on her that she looked somewhat like a mummy. She had broken her left leg in two places, four fractured ribs, a broken wrist, and a broken spine (luckily for her, her spinal cord was left undamaged, so Chimecho said that she could walk fine after recovery). The gash on her chest took dozens of stitches to close, and Chatot was amazed that she was still alive. If only he knew…

She was also the only one at the time to be asleep, probably because her injuries had wiped out her energy supply. Chatot had asked Gallade if he could ask her some questions about the afterlife, but Gallade told him to let her sleep.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Gardevoir was stirred awake by the sound of the new voice, and recognized the visitor immediately.

"Huh?" she asked, half asleep. "Empoleon? Is that you?"

"Well, who did you think it was?" Empoleon responded, crossing his arms. He had a deep, fluid voice, with a hint of a Southern accent.

"Empoleon!" Gallade said, noticing his buddy. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. You know me. No stupid Weavile is going to keep me down."

"Squawk!" Chatot interjected. "What are you doing here? This is a medical ward, and as far as I know, you were discharged yesterday."

"What, a guy can't come in to wish his best bud a speedy recovery without playing 20 Questions?" Empoleon joked.

Gardevoir and Gallade laughed. Empoleon had a way to make everyone in Treasure Town laugh. Some folks said that he was the only Pokemon alive that could make Officer Magnezone burst out laughing.

"Actually, I came here to give something to Ralts," Empoleon said, his voice now serious. He placed his Treasure Bag on the ground, opened it, and pulled out a strange object from inside it. It looked like an ordinary stone, but for some reason, when he held it up to the light, it sparkled blue.

"Is that…?" Gardevoir asked, ignoring the pain in her chest from sitting up.

"Yep. This is a Dawn Stone."

Gallade smiled in agreement. A Dawn Stone had power infused in it that could make certain Pokemon evolve, namely a female Snorunt into Froslass, and a male Kirlia into Gallade. They were exceedingly rare, usually fetching about 7000 Poke (Poke is the type of currency they used in Treasure Town at the time) at the market.

Empoleon placed the Dawn Stone on Gardevoir's lap. "Keep it for when Ralts evolves," he said.

Gardevoir picked up the stone and placed it on a nearby table. "Thank you so much," she said, grateful of the gift Empoleon had given up. Then, now completely exhausted again, she laid her head back down on her pillow and went to sleep.

"You've got quite the friend there, Ralts," Empoleon said, now talking to Ralts about Mew.

"I know," Mew said, smiling.

"You do know I was talking to Ralts there, right?"

"No, I didn't," Mew said, now confused.

Now it was Empoleon's turn to smile. "See Ralts?" he whispered to Ralts. "Case in point."

"Sorry to be so blunt," Gallade cut in, "but could you please leave, now? I'm completely wiped out, and seeing Gardevoir taking a nap doesn't really help."

"Oops," Empoleon apologized. "I didn't know." He walked toward the door. "Stay sharp."

"Same to you," Gallade responded. After Empoleon left, it was rather quiet, with the only noise being Gardevoir's breathing.

"Well, now," Chatot said, breaking the silence. "I'll leave you all alone to rest." He hopped out, probably to go see what Wigglytuff was up to.

"Thanks," Gallade said. He laid his head down on his pillow, and within five minutes, he was sleeping like a Snorlax.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving right now?" Ralts exclaimed to Mew. It had been a month since Gallade, Gardevoir, Ralts, and Mew had been discharged from the guild, and Mew had told them that he had an announcement, although they probably didn't have this one in mind.

"Mystery Jungle needs me," Mew responded nonchalantly. "I am one of the Seven Treasures' guardians."

"I don't care!" Ralts said, at the verge of crying. "You're my best friend! We've done everything together!"

"Do you think I would leave you forever?" Mew said, smiling. "I would never just leave and never come back. I'll visit you sometime soon, I promise."

Ralts looked at Mew. His eyes were filled with tears, but his expression was happy. "Okay," he said, his voice now calm. "Make it soon."

With those words, Mew teleported back to the Mystery Jungle, without a trace left behind.

"It's okay, Ralts," Gallade said, happy that his son had taken it so well. "You'll have a new playmate to take Mew's place while he's gone, soon."

Ralts was confused. "Did someone join the guild?" he asked innocently.

Gardevoir laughed. "Not quite yet," she said, obviously hiding something. "She will when she's older, though."

Now Ralts was even more confused. "What do you mean?" he questioned. "Almost everyone can join the guild no matter how young they may be."

Gallade laughed along with Gardevoir. "True," he said, apparently on the same page as Gardevoir. "But not THIS young."

"Just tell me who!" Ralts yelled, obviously annoyed at the little game they thought they were playing with him.

Gallade and Gardevoir stifled another chuckle. "Why don't we show you instead?" Gardevoir said calmly, and the family walked into the house. As soon as they got inside, Ralts was shocked at the item sitting on the counter.

"WHAT?" Ralts exclaimed, surprised. "A sibling?"

* * *

"GRAAAAAHH!" Suddenly, the moment froze in time. "You imbecile!" The voice was dark, deep, and powerful. It came from a shadowy figure that was floating in another dimension, hovering right in front of Mewtwo.

"See why I told you not to be so blunt in your search?" the figure roared at Mewtwo. "Now you not only have to contend with Mew, but with that family of Psychics as well! And now, you have to deal with a fourth one of them soon! If I did it myself, I could have…"

"PLEASE!" Mewtwo snapped. "Shut up!"

The figure burned with anger, making Mewtwo uneasy. "Whoa!" Mewtwo defended. "I didn't mean it that way…"

"Whatever!" the figure roared again. "You failed me! That's all that matters! You messed with my glorious plan to rule all!"

"Please," Mewtwo said in a respectful tone. "Let me try again. I promise I shan't fail you another time."

"Do not go just yet," the figure said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Train yourself first. Then, attack the family. Complete your main objective first."

"Sir, I thought destroying Mew was our main objective."

"NOT ANYMORE. DESTROY RALTS' FAMILY. ONE. BY. ONE."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

****Okay, now was that a cliffhanger or was that a cliffhanger? Luckily for you all, this is not the end of the storyline. There will be four other sequels to this story (each spaced out between another story that I will write).**

**That's right, peoples. Mewtwo is not dead. And he's got a bone to pick with Ralts' family.**

**Who do you think the mysterious figure is? Submit your reviews and tell me!**

**On your keyboards... get clicking... REVIEW!**


End file.
